


Come Back To Me

by DestielSnuggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x18, Cas is back, Castiel/Dean Winchester Angst, Dean and Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, my version of 11x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnuggles/pseuds/DestielSnuggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the last part of 11x18 where they're trying to get Cas to expel Lucifer, except this has a twist.<br/>I used some of the dialogue from the episode too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it's been a while but, I wanted to cook up something more angsty than my last few. This is how I wanted 11x18 to go down, but obviously we would never have gotten this. Anyway, enjoy.  
> Especially you, Kari ;)

“Are you sure this spell is going to work?” Dean asked anxiously, pleading eyes focused on Rowena, who was now getting another spell ready to capture Lucifer once Cas expelled him.

“Yes. I’m sure of it.” The witch replied with a hint of impatience in her voice. Dean looked away, turning his attention to his brother.

“Dean, don’t get yourself too worked up. We’ll get him back.” Sam reassured, placing his hand on his brother’s right shoulder. A shudder shook through Dean’s body as he relived the time when Lucifer did the same thing. Deep down, he knew something wasn’t right at that moment; Cas always rested his hand on Dean’s other shoulder, the one he left his handprint on, marking their profound bond. Sickness coiled in Dean’s stomach, as every day he had spent with Cas flooded back to him – the first time they met, when he saved Cas from Alastair, the time he took Cas to a strip club, his experience with future Cas, the times when Dean thought Cas was dead, Purgatory, the crypt, the time Cas gave up his entire army for him, when Dean beat the crap out of Cas, and then, finally, that moment when Dean found Cas again. Rowena had broken the spell, and there he was, lying on the cold, concrete floor. Dean had gently lifted him up, cupping his head in his warm hands, lightly stroking the soft curls at the back of Cas’ neck. Hell, he would’ve kissed him if Rowena and Sam weren’t there. Cas had shown nothing but love, kindness, and protection towards him, and all Dean did was use him. _No. I never used Cas._ But it was true. He had done in the past. It was Dean’s fault that Cas was in this mess. If Dean had shown him that he appreciated him more, they’d probably be at the bunker right now, trying to find another way to beat Amara. Instead they were in an old, rundown chapel, summoning Cas – Lucifer.

 

Taking a deep breath, Dean began to read out the incantation, offering the Horn of Joshua to Lucifer. A few seconds later, he appeared with his back to them all. Slowly, Lucifer turned around, a sly smile on his face. Dean’s heart ached at seeing Cas’ face twisted into an image of evil. Sam immediately lit the holy oil around the trap, holding Lucifer captive; for now.

“Your prayer implied that I'd be joining the team but, I'm just not feeling the warm and fuzzy here.” Lucifer crossed his arms, looking at the boys in turn. His eyes flicked to the Horn of Joshua, “There it is. Powered by dad himself.” He glanced towards Dean, “Well, that bad boy plus me… that ought to take her out alright.” His hands clapped together, “Let’s get to it.” Lucifer gestured towards the fire, “Douse the flames.” Neither of the brothers moved, “Or don’t.”

With the quick swipe of a knife, Dean cut his hand, and pressed it against the sigil beside him to activate the warding, “Castiel, show yourself!” 

Lucifer’s body violently shook for a moment before he looked up. Except, it wasn’t Lucifer. Dean could recognise that blue-eyed squint anywhere, “Dean? What are you doing? What’s – what’s going on?”

Dean stepped closer to the burning oil, “Cas, listen to me. We don’t have a lot of time, okay? You’ve got to-” he was interrupted by Cas shaking again, “Cas? Castiel, show yourself!”

Laughter erupted from Cas’ body, “He’s got to what?” Lucifer asked, looking up at Dean, “You almost had me there for a minute.”

“Cas, expel him! You gotta kick Lucifer out, you hear me?!” Dean shouted, ignoring Lucifer.

“Honestly, I think he’s happy with the arrangement. He did invite me in after all.” Lucifer taunted.

Dean looked down, squeezing his eyes shut, and took in a deep breath; he couldn’t take this anymore, “Cas!” was the only word that escaped his mouth; he just wanted him back.

Lucifer glared at Dean in disgust, “Get a hold of yourself, Winchester. Your angel ain’t expelling me anytime soon.”

The hunter lifted his head back up again, face pained at Lucifer’s words. He stared right into those blue eyes, and said, “Cas, please, expel Lucifer. Come back to me.”

 ***

(Inside Cas' head)

Castiel was sat in the bunker’s kitchen, watching some crappy game show. His face held no expression, his eyes just fixated onto the screen before him, completely oblivious to what was going on. _Cas, please, expel Lucifer. Come back to me._ The angel looked away from the TV, glancing around the room, “Dean?”

 ***

Dean’s voice broke at those four words, and he could feel the eyes of Sam and Crowley looking at him – he didn’t care. He continued, “I know it seems like I don’t care, or I don’t appreciate what you do for us, for me, but trust me, I do. Ever since I found out you took on Lucifer, it killed me, because I knew it was my fault, all of this is my fault, Cas.”

 ***

(Inside Cas' head)

Listening closer, Cas switched off the TV _…all of this is my fault, Cas. If you feel expendable, you’re not. You’re far from it. I could never replace you._ Cas stood up, realising that Dean was speaking to him from the outside, speaking to his vessel. He could imagine the expressions on Dean’s face as he spoke; heart-break, guilt, desperation. _Please, Cas. I need you. I-I love you._

 ***

“…I-I love you.” Dean was slightly surprised by those final three words, he didn’t expect them to come out. Who was he kidding though? He’s loved Cas for years, he just never wanted to admit it to himself. Hell, Sam probably knew it before Dean did. When Sam had asked him about settling down with a hunter, someone who knew the life, his mind went immediately to Cas. When Mildred told him to follow his heart, that he was pining for someone, it was Cas. It had been Cas all along.

Lucifer slowly clapped, “Oh Dean, that was beautiful, but it was also pointless. You think your precious angel heard you?” he stopped clapping, his expression serious, “You’re pathetic, you know that, right? I can’t believe you thought that might actually work. Well, I guess I’m going to be bunking with Castiel for a little lo-” Lucifer froze, his eyes widening.

 ***

(Inside Cas' head)

It was time for Lucifer to shut his trap. From what Cas had just heard, he knew how much he meant to Dean. He now knew that this had to end, that Lucifer needed to be expelled. “Lucifer, get out.” Cas said sternly. Nothing. “Lucifer, GET OUT!”

 ***

A cloud of white angel grace shot out of Lucifer’s mouth. For a moment, Dean thought it was Cas, but he knew it had to be Lucifer. “Rowena! The spell!” Dean yelled. Rowena came out of her hiding place, and said the incantation.

The grace dropped down through the floor, “I’ll be right back.” Crowley informed before disappearing.

Dean practically ran to Cas as his body fell to the floor, “Cas?” he held him in his arms, praying for him to wake up, show some sort of life.

Miraculously, Cas’ eyes flickered open, revealing the blue irises that Dean knew and loved, “Dean?”

A sigh of relief left Dean’s lips, “Hey, it’s gonna be okay, Cas. I’ve got you.” The angel’s lips turned up at the corner ever so slightly, and Dean smiled down at him.

“He’s temporarily trapped in a cage down in hell. Mother and I will find him a new vessel that he can fight Amara in.” Crowley piped up after reappearing.

“Thank you, Crowley. Call us when he’s contained.” Sam replied. Crowley nodded and disappeared with Rowena. “Dean? Let’s get him home.” Gently, Dean let Cas’ head rest on the floor before he lifted him up in his arms, Cas’ head resting on his shoulder; his left shoulder.

 

Sam opened the back door of Baby so that Dean could seat Cas inside. He smiled softly at his big brother, happy that they’d finally got Cas back. To Sam’s surprise, Dean handed the car keys to him, and slid into the back with Cas. Once Sam sat down in the driver’s seat, he glanced in the rear-view mirror to see Cas laying in Dean’s lap, his brother’s hand stroking the angel’s hair. No words needed to be spoken between them – it was obvious how things were going to be from now on.

 

Dean gazed lovingly down at Cas, watching him sleep during the journey home. These feelings; he had never felt them before. It was overwhelming but, it felt... great. His angel was back, and this time, it was for good. “I’m never letting you go again.” Dean whispered. He turned his attention to the stars glistening in the sky outside, his hand still combing through Cas’ soft, dark hair.

“I love you too.” Cas muttered quietly in his sleep. Dean smiled to himself. Now this - this was his home.  

 

 


End file.
